On Her Turf
by Cafana989
Summary: After an incident at Gaara's favorite bar where he got thrown out, he meets the owner of the bar going in to work and they get sucked up into a hurricane of love, lust, fun, hate ,hell, murder and drunkenness
1. The bar incident

Cafana898: sorry the first chapter's songfic-ish but I promise that it's only this chapter lol I hope you like it please comme

**Cafana898: sorry the first chapter's songfic-ish but I promise that it's only this chapter lol I hope you like it please comment. **

**Gaara sat staring in his bottle of beer the song playing through the bar filled his ears**

**( **A thousand times I've seen you standing  
Gravity like a lunar landing  
Make me want to run till I find you  
Shut the world away from here, drift to you, you're all I hear  
Everything we know fades to black

Half the time the world is ending, truth is I am done pretending

I never thought that I had any more to give  
Pushing me so far here I am without you  
Drink to all that we have lost, mistakes that we have made  
Everything will change, love remains the same)

"**Gaara I don't think you should have another drink that's your fourth pretty soon your not going to be able to think straight" the bar tender said looking at Gaara seriously " shut up you bitch" Gaara hissed. **

**The seventeen year old looked shocked. "Jacob throw him out he had enough drinking send him on a bus or something" Jessica yelled "are you sure sakura wont be angry" Jacob asked.**

**He looked at the tall red haired boy sitting in the seat he work slightly baggy jeans that where ripped in the knees. A chain hung from the front pocket where his wallet was to his back pocket he wore a red shirt that had a black skull on and a scythe on it. He had 4 piercing in his cartilage and her earlobe was pierced.**

(Find a place where we escape  
Take you with me for a space  
A city bus that sounds just like a fridge  
Walk the streets through seven bars  
I had to find just out where you are  
The faces seen to blur they're all the same

Half the time the world is ending, truth is I am done pretending

I never thought that I had any more to give  
You're pushing me so far here I am without you  
Drink to all that we have lost, mistakes that we have made  
Everything will change, love remains the same )

"**Hey I can hear you, you bastard" Gaara said the whole bar seemed to quiet down. "Sir you going to have to leave" Jacob said. Gaara just grunted then Jacob grabbed Gaara's and he pulled away. "HEY WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR DO- Gaara was cut of by Jacob picking him up and throwing him over his shoulder.**

**Gaara landed hard on the street "HEY YOU GET BACK HERE IM NOT THROUGH WITH YOU" he shouted. The door of the bar closed. "Shit" Gaara shouted "Um can I help you?" a quiet sugar coated voice asked.**

"**WHAT!" Gaara shouted turning around to look at her. She had sea foam green eyes pink lips bright pink hair down past her shoulders she wore a black button-up shirt and black slacks with high-heeled shoes. "Sorry for yelling" Gaara said "oh so you must be Gaara!" sakura stated with a bright smile.**

"**yeah I'm Gaara how do you know?" he asked ignoring the splitting head ache he was getting "Jessica called and said she had a problem with you" sakura laughed "oh" Gaara said still sitting on the ground "but I like you, you pretty much single handedly fund my bar and café" sakura laughed "you own this place" Gaara asked "yep" sakura laughed.**

(So much more to say, so much to be done  
Don't you trick me out, we shall overcome  
Cause our love stays ablaze

We should have had the sun  
Could have been inside  
Instead we're over here

Half the time the world is ending, truth is I am done pretending  
Too much time to love defending, you and I are done pretending

I never thought that I had any more to give  
You're pushing me so far here I am without you  
Drink to all that we have lost, mistakes that we have made  
Everything will change, everything will change

Oh, I...

This could last forever

Oh, I...

We could last forever

Love remains the same  
Love remains the same)

"**I think we should get you home" sakura said reaching out her hand Gaara took it his head ache clouding his mind. "Here I'll drive you I will have someone drop your car off in the morning" sakura commented pulling her car keys out of her pocket.**

**Sakura practically dragged Gaara to her black SUV. "Get in" she called from the other side of the car. Gaara got in and buckled up. Sakura looked over at him and smiled he was out before they even hit the first stop light. She turned up the radio listen to the song **_**love remains the same**_** (the one listed above). **

**She didn't notice that she started to whisper the song. She pulled up into the parking lot of Gaara's apartment building. She got out and shut the door "hey Gaara wake up" sakura said **

**Gaara quickly snapped out of it and had sakura help him out of the car. He stumbled up 5 flights of stairs to his apartment. Sakura laughed as he walked in.**

**Sakura had just gotten in her car when her cell phone rang the caller I.D flashed Jessica .**

"**Hello?"**

**Pause**

"**Okay"**

**Pause **

"**Uh-ha"**

**Pause**

"**Alright im on my way"**

"**Okay seen you in a few, bye" sakura said before shutting the phone and turning on the car the engine roared to life. Sakura hurried to work sakura walked into scythe bar, dance club and café.**

"**HEY SAKURA!" everyone in the club practically yelled. "Hey guys" sakura said. Entering behind the counter sakura worked until about 3 A.M. then headed home to pass out on the couch in her apartment and set her alarm for six o'clock for school. **

**--**

Neh! Neh! Did you like it what do you think PLEASE COMMENT!


	2. Crazy day!

Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Sakura's alarm sound loudly throughout the apartment she quickly shut it off "this-yawn sucks" sakura moaned throwing her legs over the side of the bed. Sakura went to the bathroom and turned on her straightener.**

**Sakura then walked downstairs in her pajama pants and a teen shirt. She walked out side the building to the mailboxes that hung on the wall. "Junk mail, junk mail, junk mail, cool a letter from mom" sakura said walking back up the stairs.**

"**Hey sakura good morning" a girls voice called "hey hinata" sakura said looking up from the mail she noticed a tall blonde haired boy peering out of the apartment into the hall. "Hey naruto didn't see you" sakura called waving "hey sakura why are you up so early it's like five in the morning?" hinata asked. "Yeah I have classes today so I am about to head over to the university soon.**

"**why don't you just board there it would be easier than having to drive back and forth everyday?" hinata questioned sakura laughed "cause that would be to easy" sakura stated "well I really should get going classes start at seven" sakura said "I thought you set your alarm for six" naruto called "I did but I changed it to five" sakura laughed opening the door of her apartment. "Bye guys" sakura called over her shoulder. "Bye" they called back.**

**Sakura headed to the bathroom quickly straightened her hair and did make up making the black lines under her eyes disappear. "I really do need to get more than three hours of sleep" sakura muttered and picked up her backpack with her books and laptop in it. She grabbed an apple walked out of the apartment and locked it.**

**Sakura searched through her purse quickly in a panic trying to find her car keys "looking for these a voice called. Sakura turned around to see sasuke standing there with her keys in his hands. **

"**how the freak did you get my keys!" sakura called walking over to him and grabbing for her keys. He pulled his hand away too quickly for her to grab the keys "DAMN IT SASUKE! Just give me my keys so I can leave" sakura said irritated. He smiled wryly "why?" he questioned **

"**Cause if you don't and im late I will have to **_KILL_** you when I get back" sakura yelled emphasizing the word kill. "will you go out with me?" sasuke questioned if he had asked her that years ago she would have said yes but when she stopped liking him he all the sudden liked her. "OH HELL NO" sakura shrieked.**

**Sakura reached for the keys and wrapped her fingers around the ripping them from his hands she unlocked her SUV and climbed in slamming the door. Sakura turned on the car and drove down the street.**

**She showed her I.D. to get into the school parking lot then pulled her bag out of the back of her car. The trunk slammed shut and she walked into the main building. **

**Then proceeded into her classroom she found the seat the teacher had assigned her. (He is a strict teacher and wanted everyone to stay in the same place) sakura pulled out her laptop and plugged it into the outlet placed under the desk. With only five minuets till class started a familiar red head walked into the room. He sat next to her. Sakura looked at him. **

**Gaara sat with his head down resting on his arms and ipod blasting. It was so loud sakura could hear it. "GOOD MORNING CLASS" ibiki called. Going over a seat making sure everyone was in there correct places "GAARA GET UP!" Gaara slowly sat up and pulled his head phones out sakura just looked at him as he fell asleep again.**

**When class was over sakura quickly pulled everything into her bag "so do you know all of your customers address or just mine?" a groggy voice questioned. "We make all the regulars fill out a slip saying where the live so if they ever drink to much we can drive them or get them a taxi to take them home." Sakura said turning to look at him. He glared at her she just smiled.**

"**Interesting" he said putting his head phones back in sakura grabbed her stuff and head to her car. Gaara looked over and noticed her cell phone sitting on the desk "geez such a pain" Gaara said standing up heading towards the student parking lot. He looked around for the black SUV with the license plate cherryb (for cherry blossom) it was no where to be found 'I will just give it to here tonight' Gaara thought climbing into his black Lamborghini (yes he has a Lamborghini I love those cars there so fast). **

**Sakura was in a panic almost all night she couldn't think of where she lost her phone "ahhh I don't want to spend a hundred dollars on a new phone" sakura complained. The blonde haired girl that sat across from her laughed "INO ITS NOT FUNNY" sakura shrieked Looking at her watch. **

"**We should start getting some business its four that's about the time our regulars start coming in" as if right on cue tsunade kakashi and anko walked in and sat at the counter "ino could you go and change the sign from café to bar" sakura asked filling up glasses with the regulars drinks.**

**By the time it was six thirty the bar was full the cracking sounds of pool balls hitting each other TVs blasting people playing darts and some just sitting at tables talking. **

"**Hey can I get you guys' refills?" sakura asked kankuro, temari, neji, tenten lee and gai stood surrounding a pool table. " yeah a strawberry daiquiri, a corona two miller lights and some red wine please" temari asked "alright" sakura said quickly taping the drinks in the list on her palm-pilot which was sent to a screen behind the bar counter. **

**Sakura headed back over to the bar quickly making the drinks and placed an extra beer on the tray when she noticed Gaara walk in and towards that group. Sakura was quick to dodge anyone coming towards her with out spilling a drop "okay I'm back" sakura called temari handed everyone their drinks she was shocked that sakura had even got Gaara a drink temari handed sakura the money for the drinks "No there are on the house" sakura said then turned to leave **

"**Sakura" Gaara called sakura turned back around he walked over to her "I figured you might need this" Gaara stated holding out her cherry red black berry 2. "Oh thank you Gaara!" sakura said then without thinking hugged Gaara. He jumped at the touch. "Ah im sorry" she said letting him go. **

"**YEAH! GO! GO! GO! TOUCHDOWN" sakura turned there team had just won the foot ball game they were watching sakura hurried to the bar "IN CELEBRATION OF THEIR WINING FREE BEERS ON THE HOUSE" sakura yelled then got the over bar tenders to help her distribute them.**

**Sakura was actually for once happy the bar closed when it did. "Saku-chan were going to go" Jessica called "alright have a safe night err morning" sakura laughed she mopped the floors wiped off all of the tables and the bar. Sakura unbuttoned her black buttoned up uniform shirt that said on the back scythe bar and dance club on seventh street. The had a red and black scythe on it. It revealed her spaghetti strapped blood red shirt with her black slacks on.**

**Sakura grabbed her laptop bag and her purse she was careful not the leave her phone this time. She locked up the bar and into the parking lot something seemed strange. Sakura looked around but couldn't find her SUV she walked back over to the bar and noticed a slip on the window it read "car parked illegally. taken to impound lot, fine five hundred dollars" she stared at it "COME ON THAT'S SHIT!" sakura screamed. **

**sakura slamed her stuff on the ground searching for her **

**phone "need a ride" sasuke asked "not from you!" she yelled picking up her stuff "I'll walk thanks" she replied "come on sakura" "NO NOW GOOD BYE" she called over her shoulde "fine" he said then drove off sakura made it to the bus stop and she looked at the schedual she had just missed the last bus "damn" she said and picked up her phone she searched through her address book in her phone looking for someone she knew would be up her eyes stared at one name Gaara "I didn't add that" she thought aloud its worth a shot,**

**sakura pressed call and waited for an answer but one never came so she left a message "g-Gaara it's s-sakura its about 4:30 in the morning well something happened with my car and I don't have a way to get home if possible could you come and get me? I'm at…….Well anyway thanks bye" sakura said then hung up. Sakura was so scared a 21 year old woman sitting at a bus stop with no way to get home these were the type of beginning how murder and rape stories started.**

**Suddenly the noise of a car coming down the road to fast snapped her out of her thoughts she looked up and two blue head lights came tearing down the road then came to a sudden stop right in front of her the drivers door opened up and sakura hero stepped out "good so you are still here" Gaara said a little worry in his voice "Get in" he said sakura grabbed her purse and laptop and walked over to the other side of the car. Sakura got in and shut the door as did Gaara. "oh thank you Gaara you're my savior" sakura said tiredly he looked at her " this is pay back for yesterday" he said with a slight grin his eyes focused on the road. "so which way do you live?"**

**--cafana989 im actually really happy with this story please comment! **


	3. Daytime

Cafana989: I hope you like it

**Cafana989: I hope you like it**

**Chapter 3**

Sakura turned to Gaara "I live on east 6th street" she said. A few minuets sakura and Gaara pulled up to a large apartment building. Sakura grabbed her stuff and got out. "Hey Gaara you can come in if you want my door is always open" sakura smiled. Gaara looked at sakura "hn no thanks" "alright see you tomorrow maybe" sakura waved and then headed through the glass doors "well your rather late tonight miss sakura." The lobbyist said "oh yeah I had a really rough night and had to get a ride home" sakura side as she headed to the elevator and pressed 4 she was in no mood to climb four flights of stairs. When sakura reached her room she dug the key out of her purse and then opened the door " a little late tonight aren't we" a familiar voice called "sasuke im in no mood please go away" sakura growled opening the door and slamming it in his face. He simply just opened the door and walked in "who said you could come in you're a vampire or something right don't I have to Invite you in or something like that" sakura muttered "very funny sakura" he said walking towards her. "leave im going to bed" sakura continued fumbling through the fridge "I don't fell like it" he fought back "fine" said walking to the phone dialed a number on the phone

"he's here again"

pause

"yes again"

pause

"I want your help with this"

pause

"thank you"

sakura hung up the phone and headed back to the fridge and continued to go through it "who did you call?" sasuke questioned "why does it matter" sakura called back.

Suddenly the door burst open and ino hinata and naruto stood there hinata with a broom and naruto and ino just innocent spectators "sasuke why don't you come over to my house" ino whined "hm" sasuke replied "yeah go with ino" sakura replied pulling out a cold cup of coffee "but sakura I want to stay here" he said getting closer to her "im also sure u don't want hinata to use that broom" sakura said taking a sip of the cold coffee. Unfortunately it wasn't going to be that easy to get sasuke out. Pretty soon ino hinata and sakura were chasing sasuke around the apartment hitting him with brooms and mops before he left naruto was just in the corner having a laughter fit. They tried to get naruto to stop laughing but were un able to so hinata just took naruto home and ino followed them out.

After about an hour of arguing with them sakura was finally able to get sasuke out before she crashed on her bed fully clothed with her shoes still on. The sleep that sakura actually managed to get refreshed her when her alarm went off. "I slept great last night considering what all happened" sakura laughed she looked at the clock she had gotten up pretty early to catch the bus to go get her SUV. Sakura looked through the cabinets looking for a coffee mug once she found one she poured coffee into the mug sasuke kicked her door open and scared her half to death "SASUKE" sakura said turning her attention to the raven haired man in the door way spilling the scalding hot coffee all over her hand "SHIT" she shrieked dropping the coffee pot on the counter thankfully it landed straight up so no more hot coffee would spill on the floor sakura quickly ran her hand under some cold watching the red mark on her head get bigger. "sakura are you okay?" sasuke asked. Sakura ignored him and cleaned the coffee and then grabbed the cup after bandaging the hand. She practically ran out of the elevator trying to ovoid sasuke who was following her walked through the lobby like a sophisticated woman then headed to the parking lot Trying to get away from sasuke.

A black Lamborghini sitting in the parking lot with a bored looking red head sitting in the drivers' seat. he looked over at her as she walked out of the building. The car door opened upwards and he stepped out "I though last night was a one time deal" sakura called smirking "well I figured you would have no way to get to school or the impound lot" Gaara called back looking at sakura who was in blue jeans a black shirt and a fur lined coat her hair wavy cause she obviously didn't have the time to straighten it. "I would have taken the bus" sakura replied "oh well I'm here now so get in" Gaara called getting in sakura walked around to the passenger side of the car opened the door and stepped in. "thanks Gaara" sakura said setting her laptop case on the floor by her feet. "no problem" he said the bandage on her hand caught his attention "what happened to your hand" he asked eyes on the road "oh um a friend kicked my door in this morning it scared me and I spilled hot coffee all over my hand" sakura nervously laughed "not much of a friend are they?" he stated "I don't think he meant it I think he just meant to scare me" sakura continued. Despite the fact Gaara doesn't talk much her told her things like he wanted to get his own apartment because his dad abuses him. How his brother and sister come over occasionally to see how he's doing, that he really hates collage but it was and excuse to get out of the house and that his mom died giving birth to him. "wow you've had a whole lot of crap happen in your life" sakura commented as the pulled up to the impound lot gates "thanks" sakura said after Gaara had parked and turned off the engine. He said nothing but nodded sakura grabbed her laptop case pulled out a ticket and car keys. Sakura went to the counter and paid the fine moments later she was directed to where her SUV was. Sakura opened the door and looked around surprised that nothing was missing she drove to where Gaara was still parked "hey Gaara thanks again" sakura called through her rolled down window he once again nodded and got back into the car. They both sped off to school when they realized they had fifteen minutes to make a half an hour drive.

Sakura pulled into a parking lot pulled out her laptop and dashed into the building. Sakura had just sat down when the bell in her class rang ibiki was as strict as ever.

+ Sakura looked over at Gaara after classes where over she commented "see you later stop by the bar anytime" sakura waited for a moment "sure" Gaara said back then sakura dashed off to work

**cafana989: this was a filler chapter every good story has a boring chapter or two and for me this is this on unless you actually like it**

**P.S. please ****REVIEW**


	4. akwardness

Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Work was semi-slow and sakura hated it though she did find enough time to stop and play billiards with some of the regulars. Everyone seemed to notice the fact her smile seemed to shine a bit brighter today than usual. No one said anything but the bar seemed to be a bit happier if bars could be happy.

While serving some of the regulars sakura happened to glance out the window. The oddity that beheld her eyes nearly made her drop her drink tray.

Across the street stood Gaara and sasuke clearly drunk singing horribly at the top of their lugs _john Jacob jingle-himer Schmitt_ "JOHN JACOB JINGLE-HIMER SCHMIIT HIS NAME IS MY NAME TOO WHENEVER WE GO OUT THE PEOPLE ALWAYS SHOUT THERE GOES JOHN JACOB JINGLE-HYMMER SCHMIIT!!" The guys made there way towards sakura's bar "Jessica get the phone and call ino and temari…" Jessica nodded and went to the counter of the bar "are their numbers on file?" Jessica asked searching through the binder with all the regulars' information.

"They should be" sakura commented looking at the two guys making their way across the street.

"Ill is back" sakura called heading out the door.

"Don't get yourself killed" laughed Allan.

"I wouldn't be laughing I f I were you cause if I die your out of a job" sakura said with a smirk on her face then she headed out the front door.

"HEY SAKURA!!" sasuke yelled.

"Hey don't yell" Gaara muttered holding his head as a migraine took effect.

"See that's what you guys get for not drinking here where I can monitor how much alcohol you two consume" sakura said flatly

"Whatever" sasuke slurred slightly.

"We got the alcohol from your house anyway" Gaara said.

"WHAT!!" sakura yelled, Gaara and sasuke looked at sakura "yesh w-we sureeeee did" sasuke slurred.

Sakura was burning yup with anger what else did you two idiots take out of my apartment!" sakura shrieked

"Nothing" Gaara said in his cool smooth voice.

About the time headlights flashed and a white escalade drove up and parked in a close-by parking spot.

Temari got out along with Shikamaru who was looking as bored as ever.

"Sakura I am really sorry about my brother usually he doesn't act like this" temari said apologetically.

Sakura sighed "its fine….I know one thing for sure ….tomorrow he's going to have a hell of a hangover" sakura commented

"ill take him now" temari said grabbing Gaara's forearm "shikamaru can you open the car door for me please?" temari asked shikamaru nodded and opened it as temari dragged her drunk brother into the back of the car.

After Gaara was buckled in temari shut the car door and turned to sakura.

"I am sorry my brothers are always causing trouble like this" temari said. Sakura laughed "no problem I am used it" sakura was smiling at temari in an attempt to make her feel better.

The bar door opened and Jessica ran out to talk to sakura.

"Ino says she cant make it what are we going to do with sasuke?" Jessica said in a bit of a panic.

"I guess I will take him home I mean what other choice do we have?" Sakura commented.

"I guess" Jessica replied back.

"Can you go back and grab my stuff please Jessica?" Sakura asked with trying to get Sasuke going in the same direction the car was parked. Jessica simple nodded then dashed back inside to retrieve what had been asked for.

Within a few minutes Sasuke was loaded into the car Sakura's stuff was placed in the trunk and Sakura was saying goodbye to the rest of the people leaving it up to Allan and Jessica to lock up.

"See you later Sakura!" Jessica shouted as Sakura slid into her SUV she nodded then slammed the door shut and left a few minutes later.

Sasuke was talking (more like slurring) to Sakura about random things that popped into his mind. It had stayed like this until Sakura pulled up into the driveway of their apartment building. Sakura had to drag Sasuke out of the car up the stairs to his apartment then make sure he got in and went to bed.

By the time Sakura had made it to be she was exhausted and just wanted to get some shut eye but instead of peaceful dreams she was plagued with strange ones about the two crazy boys that had interrupted a pretty quite evening.

The ring of her telephone woke her up with a start.

Sakura sprang from the bed and sent herself flying across the bedroom franticly looking for the phone beneath the piles of clothes and other junk that littered the floors of her room

"Hello?" Sakura said almost out of breath.

Pause.

Sakura froze and the phone clattered with the wooded floor.

TBC…….

**Cafana989: sorry this one was really crazy because she decided she wanted to collaborate with me and I am sorry if the song is wrong I remembered some of it then tried to look it up on the internet but couldn't find it…..anyway PLEASE REVIEW!!**


	5. The Accident

**~Chapter 5~**

Sakura was in total shock, so much shock that Jessica, who was on the other end of the phone, kept calling her name and Sakura didn't respond. She ran as fast as she could down the stairs through the lobby and to the black SUV she called her own.

She was too preoccupied to actually think about where she was going, she noticed she was parked in front of the gas station a few shops down from her bar and in front of the bar were fire trucks police cars and ambulances. Sakura got out and went to go stand with the other spectators but as she approached she noticed the figures of Allen and Jessica.

"Is everyone okay?" that was the first thing that came out of Sakura's mouth as she placed a hand on Jessica's shoulder, suddenly Jessica turned around and hugged Sakura.

"Oh My Gosh, Sakura I am so sorry! I don't know what happened I had gone outside to give one of the customers there keys and before I went back to the bar it was on fire. I am so sorry, Sakura, I don't know what to do." Jessica suddenly burst into tears.

"Wait a moment weren't there camera's running while all this was happening? I mean we do have …um… had security cameras, right?" Allen said watching the flames engulfing the building.

"True, I always forget about those cameras" Sakura murmured. Suddenly they were approached by a few firemen.

"Ma'am, we are going to need to have you move back because of the huge amount of alcohol and liquor contained in your shop and the shops around it, it could blow at any moment and we don't want anyone to get injured" he motioned them to the other side of the street. Sakura sighed then nodded and pulled Jessica and Allen to the other side of the street.

"What am I going to do the bar is my whole life!" Sakura was slightly hysterical by now and her hysteria increased when she heard shouts over one of the radios the firemen had and the men on the other line were screaming.

"_Get out! Get out! It's going to blow!" _Sakura sucked in a deep breath Jessica looked at her.

"Sakura, calm down everything will be fine." Jessica tried to calm Sakura down thought she wasn't sure how well that was working. Suddenly the explosion happened, shades of reds and oranges flashed in the sky. Sakura's hands immediately went to cover her face from pieces of shrapnel and debris that could possibly happen to make it all the way to the other side of the street and into her eyes.

The fire was finally put out around 4:30 in the morning with three fire trucks, many spectators and also four news crews.

"Ma'am we've searched the buildings and all we were able to come up with were these I think they still might work" the fireman spoke to Sakura holding the hard drives that contained all the security cameras filming.

"Oh thank you so much." Sakura took the hard drives from him then turned to Allen and Jessica.

"Do you guys have anyway to play these back and see if we got anything?"

"I don't, I haven't gotten around to replacing my computer after it died."

"Geez Jessica, it died six months ago!" Jessica turned to Allen defensively.

"I haven't got the time to go computer shopping ok Mr. I-am-a-computer-geek." Jessica snapped at him.

"Fine then next weekend we will go shopping for one."

"Uh hello? I still would like to know who burned my bar down"

"I probably have something at my home that can run the security footage," Allen stated running through his mind all the stuff that could most likely play the footage.

"What are we waiting for then let's go Allen."

"Fine my house is a bit messy, but I guess you two will have to deal with it"

"You haven't seen my apartment recently have you?" Sakura laughed.

"Maybe I don't want to," Sakura nodded to Allen's remark then head to her car as Allen and Jessica headed to his.

"I'll follow you" Sakura called to him before climbing into her car and starting the engine. Sometime after they got to the house and plugged everything in, it was about 6 in the morning and Allen Jessica and Sakura stood pouring over the hours and hours of footage on the two hard drives.

"Is this going to work?" Jessica whined to Allen and Sakura who by now had drank almost six cups of coffee each.

"It should," Allen replied his eyes not even leaving the screen.

"I sure as hell hope it does, but who could possibly be that mad to burn my bar and not to mention the surrounding stores down?" Sakura stated spinning around in the office chair to face Jessica.

"I don't know," Jessica shrugged.

"I am going to have to head home." Sakura stood up.

"I have classes at ten," Sakura grabbed her jacket off of the back of one of the chairs in the living room.

"Alright Sakura get some rest try not to worry we will figure this out I know we will." Jessica said enthusiastically.

"Yeah, Sakura, I know we will." Allen said taking his eyes of the screen for the first time in an hour and turning to face Jessica and Sakura.

"I hope so I am leaving up to you also you guys get some rest too I don't need my friends/employees dying on me." Sakura said with a laugh.

Sakura waved to them then went out the front door she pulled her keys out of her coat pocket got into her car and drove home. Sakura was glad when she was standing in front of her apartment door slipping they keys into the lock and opening the door. As she stepped in and closed the door behind her she noticed something she hadn't noticed when she left or even when she had gotten home last night. The main room in her apartment was totally trashed how she didn't notice it she did not even know. Maybe cause she was so tired last night and maybe she didn't notice it this morning because the call from Jessica nearly scared her to death that she had no time to really think.

"Geez, what happened here?" Sakura was picking up stuff off the floor when she found her diary underneath one of the couch pillows.

"Wasn't this on my counter last?" no, Sakura didn't think it was weird for a woman her age to carry a book around at which to express her feeling she but that was just her she always had tons of feelings going around her head at one time. Sakura noticed it had happened to be open to a page that Sakura had been complaining that Sasuke was pissing her off and she hated him and after writing how she felt about him she proceeded to draw a picture of Sakura stabbing Sasuke with a fork and killing him. Mingled with that entry were Sakura's thoughts about the redhead named Gaara. Sakura basically stated that she loved him in this entry she had loved since they had met and Sakura being who she was did believe in love at first sight though she would never admit that openly to anyone other than Jessica.

It took Sakura a moment to notice the chicken-scratch handwriting in the corner but she couldn't read it the only thing she recognized was the word _"regret"._

"Who in the world-?" Sakura wasn't really sure what to say but that was fine because the phone started ringing before she could say anything else. Sakura reached for the phone on the counter.

"Hello?"

"It's us,"

"Jessica, Allen? You guys find anything?"

"Two things one we heard that Ino you remember the owner of the flower shop a couple stores down apparently got hurt in the fire and also there's something you might want to see on the footage we caught"

"Ok I'll be there in a few minutes" Sakura sighed then hung up and grabbed her keys and left once again to Allen's house. When she arrived in front of the house, Jessica was standing out side waiting for her. Sakura climbed out of her car and walked up to her.

"This couldn't wait till later I mean it's like 9:30." Sakura groaned.

"Oh shut up it's your bar," Jessica told her before dragging Sakura in "Allen Sakura's here."

"Alright," Sakura approached the man sitting in the chair his eyes once again focused on the screen.

"I thought after you left maybe there was something I was missing and turns out there was. I took the footage from about and half an hour before the fire started and went through it. You'll be surprised who we caught leaving right before the bar burst into flames."

"Wow me," was Sakura's only reply.

"Oh trust me it will." Allen said rolling the footage. Sakura watched as a familiar spiky dark haired guy strolled into the frame clearly drunk and angry.

"What the hell is he—" Sakura stopped when she clearly heard one word that made her blood boil _"regret"._

**Cafana989: well after all the issues I have been having with technology in the past few weeks I am so glad this was finally able to be put up and also I want to say a thank you to my beta Yami you rock! I hope you like it! ^^**

**~the sixth chapter will be up soon!**


	6. Gunshot

Cafana989: I am sorry for the long wait so instead ill skip the usual random opening and get to the story

A/N 14 chapters left I finally made an outline so I will stay on track)

-Also Alan's name may be spelled differently throught this chapter I will try to stick with the sae name but I cant grantee it

-Also all the chapters after this are written out but not typed up so it should be smooth sailing and weekly t 2 weeks posts till the story is finished

Lots Of Love,

Cafana989(a.k.a Kirstin)

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

" why would Sasuke set the bar on fire?" Jessica asked. Alan shrugged.

"I don't know he used to always be there when I came in"

"so what changed?"

Sakura looked at them.

" I don't know, I don't know what changed or why Sasuke would set the bar on fire.I suspect it has something to do with Gaara. "Jessica looked at Sakura.

" I think your right, he doesn't seem to like that Gaara guy very much."

Alan nodded.

"id have to agree maybe we should go and talk to hi about it." Sakura shook her head.

"ill do it he'll probably listen to me."

"do you really think that's a good idea I mean he burnt your bar down he tried to KILL you!" Jessica shouted nearly in hysterics hands throw up in the air in an attempt to get Sakura to think normally.

Sakura shook her head and then decided it was time to leave she grabbed her jacket and shouted over her shoulder.

" ill see you guys later I am going to get some sleep before class" Sakura sluggishly climbed into her SUV and drove back to her apartment by the tie she got there she realized she would have no time for a nap a quick shower and she was on her way to class.

She took the elevator up to her floor and walked into her apartment setting her keys on the counter. Walked into her bed room and set her hone on the dresser.

Sakura walked into the bathroom ,turned the shower on and stripped her clothes off. She quickly shampooed and conditioned her hair the warm water felt so good to he especially after what she had been through.

After a few more minute of the wonderful water Sakura turned off the shower dried ff her hair then wrapped the towel around her. Sakura pulled a round brush through her bubblegum colored hair then opened her bathroom door to go get changed.

Sakura nearly had a heart attack when she opened up the bathroom door to find Sasuke sitting on her couch his back facing her. Sakura figured she could inc by with out him hearing her.

" I know your there" Sasuke stated his tone was cold and harsh.

" well this is my house isn't it" Sakura dashed into her room and got dressed.

She was disappointed to see that Sasuke was still sitting in the same spot he had been in when she left.

"your still here?" Sakura stated walking around the couch. Sasuke looked at her.

"Sakura babe we need to talk" Sasuke stood up glaring at her.

" what Sasuke I don't think we need to, you burned down my bar!" Sakura stated loudly but calmly. Sasuke pulled out a gun.

" why do you love him?

"what?" Sakura tilted her head to the side.

"that Gaara guy you love him don't you? I can tell by the way you talk to him" Sakura blinked. She talked to Gaara every now and then but it wasn't like it was ALL the time.

"honestly I have no idea what your talking about Sasuke" sakura looked at him he aimed the gun at her chest .

"think rationally Sakura" Sasuke said a slight edge of hysteria in his voice.

" I mean he could be a gang member or a serial killer" e continued Sakura was shocked with his behavior she had never seen him like this nor thought he was even capable of such a crazy bent out of shape hysterical behavior.

"what are you thinking?" Sasuke didn't say anything e just looked at Sakura through a drunken haze.

"Sasuke don't do this don't throw your life away like this its completely insane!" Sakura didn't realize she was shouting.

"oh it wont be my life I am taking" he laughed Sasuke stepped closer.

"if I cant have you why should anyone else?" he tilted his head to the side slightly and flashed his perfect white teeth In an almost deranged grin.

"Sasuke……" sakura voice trailed off she was almost unable to think fear was pulsing through her.

"there's nothing you can say to change my mind" he stated rather calmly keeping the gun aimed at sakura heart.

"cant we work this out?" Sakura pleaded. She tried to convince herself she loved him and if she could just show him it would be okay. But every time a certain redheaded man popped into her head where Sasuke's should have been leaving her more confused. Sakura kept eye contact with Sasuke trying to get close enough t take the gun fro him. Sasuke noticed this and panicked Sakura pushed the gun quick enough s that when Sasuke pulled the trigger the bullet shot into her stomach.

The next thing Sakura new se was shoved into the wall. Sasuke's mind had started to clear u when he saw al the blood he ran.

Sakura reached for the phone on the counter but before she could grasp it the room started doing summersaults and spinning uncontrollably objects blurred and slowly started to turn black Sakura placed her hand over the bullet hole hoping to stop some of the blood but when she looked down all she saw was crimson liquid all over her shirt and sweatpants. Sakura slowly slid down the wall she had been pushed into and tried to focus on the phone that had just begun ringing but everything went black.

----------------------------------------

Hey guys sorry this chapter was short but I had to say its defiantly one of my favorites

_Special thanks to my betas_

**-KitaKaze**

**-Yami Uchiha**

-----------------------------------------

**PLEASE REVIEW YOUR REVIEWS INSPIRE ME TO WRITE!!**


	7. Hospital part 1

A/N: hey guys I am hoping to start getting chapters out on a regular basis I am hoping to post a new chapter every Friday (possibly Saturday) until the story is finished but that depends how fast I can type and how much time my betas have to edit

Here's the next chapter enjoy

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 7

Gaara found it strange Sakura wasn't one of the first people there. She usually was. He didn't know why, but this made him nervous. This worry confused him. He had never really had to care about anyone but himself, so why did the bubble gum pink haired girl who called herself Sakura Haruno make him feel like this?

So when class miraculously ended early Gaara decided to stop over at Sakura's and see if she needed to know what class was about, though he didn't see why he should care. She was the one spending the money to go to college and not showing up for the class.

Even if he didn't care he still went over. Gaara climbed the stairs to Sakura's apartment. Once Gaara made it to the top of the stairs he saw Sasuke slip out the door and down the stairs. This concerned Gaara, for some reason. He burst through the door and saw Sakura lying on the floor in a puddle of blood. Gaara quickly pulled out his phone and dialed 911 while searching through Sakura's kitchen drawers to find a towel.

Once Gaara had found one, he rushed over to Sakura and applied pressure to the wound in her stomach. To Gaara it didn't seem like the blood was stopping. It seemed like there was always more. Luckily for him, the paramedics had chosen that point in time to come rushing in. Gaara took a step back and let them do their jobs. Soon after they loaded Sakura into the ambulance, Gaara was on his way. He found Sakura's phone and called Jessica and Allen and told them what happened.

*****

Gaara stood in the waiting room. There had been no word of Sakura's condition when he arrived.

"Allen, hurry your ass up!"

Gaara smirked a little. He knew that bossy voice anywhere. He had heard it enough times at the bar to know that Jessica was not happy. Then again he knew she had every right not to be.

"OH MY GOD! GAARA HOW IS SHE? DID THEY SAY?!" Jessica ran up to him, a very annoyed looking Allen strolled up behind her.

"No. They haven't told me anything about her condition. All I know is that they took her straight to the ER (emergency room) then right into surgery."

"Do you know who could have done this?" Jessica asked to no one in particular.

"I have my suspicions," Gaara replied

"Let me guess, the same person who burnt down the bar?" Allen stated sourly. Jessica looked at him for a second.

"You really think Sasuke would do all this?"

"I saw him leave her apartment before I got there," Gaara pitched in. Suddenly both sets of eyes were on him.

"OH GOD I CANT BELIEVE THIS! FIRST THE GODDAMNED BAR AND NOW HE TRIES TO KILL SAKURA! I THINK HE'S FREAKEN MENTAL! I MEAN, WHY ON EARTH WOULD YOU DO SOMETHING SO CRAZY!!" Jessica shouted nearly at the top of her lungs. When she stopped to breath, she got angry looks from some of the patients and most of the nurses.

Suddenly a tall man in a white lab coat walked down the hall, looking at the clipboard in hand. He walked up to them and took one final look at the board before looking up at them.

"I assume you are Ms. Haruno's entourage? " Allen looked at the man and rolled his eyes

"I guess you could call us that," Jessica snapped at him

"Jessica, shut up and let the nice man speak!" Jessica did just as he said and then all three sets of eyes turned back to the doctor.

"So, doc, what's the matter? She goanna be alright or not?" Gaara asked. The man looked at him.

"Right now, it's not looking too good. She's out of surgery, but she has lost a lot of blood, and her status of health is rapidly declining," he told them.

"Well, is there anything you can do?" Jessica asked.

"As of right now, no, we will just have to hope for the best," he told them before being called off somewhere else.

Jessica, Allen, and Gaara just stood there in shock for a moment.

"What do you suppose we do?" Allen asked

" Well, I am going to stay here. You two are welcome to join me if you want," Jessica said, taking a seat and pulling a book out of the bag that was slung over her shoulder.

"I have to go to work, "Allen said before turning and walking away. He really didn't want to be here if Sakura died. He couldn't handle Jessica crying and freaking out.

Gaara just took a seat next to Jessica and watched the TV in the lobby.

They would wait until they got news on her condition.

--------------------

A/N: yes I know this chapter was rather short but we (my betas and I) are working on trying to finish the other chapters after this one and bring everything to a close by the end of the story…I suspect it will be 15-20 chapters long when finished


	8. Hospital part 2

A/n : hey guys sorry its taken so long to update I am trying to get the remaining chapters typed up and my computer isn't working so I have to type up everything in word on my cell phone.

But anyway here's the new chapter

-------------------------

Chapter 8

It wasn't long till Jessica fell asleep and the bustle of the lobby started to tone down a bit getting ready for the night.

Gaara was still sitting in the lobby and just what he thought Allen would do he did Allen came walking back through the doors of the hospital.

"couldn't stay away?" Gaara questioned. Allen smirked and shrugged

"guess not" he replied before sitting next to a sleeping Jessica.

Around 2 am Gaara wondered down the halls of the hospital. He wondered why he seemed to care about Sakura so much. She was just another girl he knew who seemed to be radiating ebullience at every living thing...well except for Sasuke.

The young pink haired woman probably had all she could take of him. Her usually amicable nature turns belligerent towards the young Uchiha. No one could blame her vindictive nature towards the raven haired brat that not only burned down her bar but also shot her in the stomache.

Gaara sighed. He wanted to know when the doctor would notify him, Allen, and Jessica of any progress of the pink haired vixen. Of course, with his luck that probably would not happen anytime soon.

'Why am I so worried about her? She is just another girl who seems to appeal to my interest. A friend even.' Gaara sighed.

He was worried, but who wouldn't be if they walked in on someone they knew who had a bullet in them. That could bring even the strongest, most stolid person into an emotional wreck that or totally break their mental barrier. That would be the one Achilles heel that no one could over come.

"Any news,Gaara?" Jessica asked. Gaara turned his attention to the female who was previously asleep.

"No news so far. How a bout you go back to sleep. You seemed pretty tired earlier." He replied.

"Have you gotten any sleep?" Jessica asked.

"Yes," He lied.

"Gaara," Jessica said. Her voice was a clear indication that he had been caught.

"Hn?"

"WHY THE HELL DID YOU LIE TO ME?" Jessica roared.

"Hn." Gaara replied once again.

"Don't 'Hn' me, you stolid jerk!" Jessica said vehemently.

"Hn." This time Gaara did it to just piss her off. A smirk was plastered onto his pale delicate face.

A stinging sensation suddenly swept across Gaara's left cheek. His eyes narrowed instantly.

"Care to explain why the hell you just slapped me, Jessica?" His voice was threatening.

"You kept using that insufferable phrase that no one even knows what it means! And since, Sakura is still in a damn hospital bed, she can't smack your supercilious ass upside the head. So, I generously decided to do it for her." Jessica replied. For some odd reason she had a grin on her face.

Gaara's eye twitched. "You talk way too much."

Although that phrase only angered the brunette even more it was the only thing Gaara could come up with. He rather that the feisty brunette vixen not mention the rosette in the hospital bed with her condition unknown to them. He was worried far more than he should be about her.

That scared him the most. Not the fact that she could be dying. Not the fact that if she did die then he would have to deal with a sobbing Jessica, and a remorseful Allen. No the thing that scared him the most was that he cared for her almost as much as he cared for his siblings. Maybe even more.

"Sir." A male voice said.

Gaara looked up to see a male in a white coat and blue scrubs. "Yes?" he asked.

"I have news of Haruno Sakura's update."

"Tell me."

-----------------------

Big thanks to my beta and best friend yami uchiha for working really hard on this chapter

*words you may not know

Amicable - happy, kind, loving

Belligerent - angry, hateful, war-like

Ebullience - cheerful, excited


	9. Realization

**Chapter 9**

Gaara watched as the doctor took a deep breath.

"All we know right now is that she is stable, though there might be something else. Ms. Haruno seems to be getting weaker, and we don't know why. However, we are trying to figure out what's causing this. We will get back to you as soon as we get any information," the doctor finished.

Gaara gave a slight nod and the doctor walked off. Gaara wasn't sure what to do. He turned to Alan and Jessica.

"The doctor said she's stable," he said flatly. Gaara didn't tell them about the mystery illness because he didn't want them worrying.

After a while it was decided that Gaara would go home, along with Jessica. Alan would stay for a few hours while Gaara and Jessica went to get some sleep, coffee, and showers, then Gaara would come back to take Alan's place in case Sakura woke up.

The drive home was silent and Gaara couldn't even figure it out. Normally the silence didn't bother him but today it felt like death. Like there was a silent creature dragging him down to the bowels of hell and he didn't even know it.

One thing kept running through his mind.

_~FLASHBACK~_

_Gaara stood by the door as he watched the paramedics load Sakura onto the stretcher. When they carefully took her out of the room, Gaara heard her say something. It was barely audible but he heard her. He watched as her clammy body passed and his name slipped from her lips._

_And it had shocked him._

_~END FLASH BACK~_

Gaara slammed his head on the steering wheel. He didn't even realize he was not parked in front of his apartment.

Gaara slid out of his car slammed the door behind him. He slowly walked up the stairs and shoved his door open before slamming it just as loud as he had his car door. He slid off his and headed to the bathroom to take a relaxing shower.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura felt like she was floating nothing but endless black. It almost made her feel comfortable. She felt as if nothing could hurt her.

"This is nice...." she mumbled to herself. If it was her choice, she would probably stay here forever.

Suddenly a light penetrated her darkness and blinded her.

She let out a groan and walked toward the light and suddenly she was in her bar.

'Was that all a dream…?' the bar was just as she remember it was.

'Did it not burn down after all? Did I dream all of it?' Thoughts kept coming to her head, faster than she could even sort them out. Had anything she thought about been happening in the past few weeks actually happened? Or was she someone who should probably go to an insane asylum because she was dreaming that her bar had burned down by one of her worst enemies because she had rejected them, and then he came back to kill her for it? Had she dreamed that she loved Gaara?

'Wait? I love Gaara?' Strangely enough those words didn't sound so wrong in her head. They felt oddly comforting.

"Did I really just admit that I fell in love with a crazy classmate and customer of mine?" Sakura laughed. She'd really done it. She'd really gone out and fallen in love with him. Now the bigger problem was, did he feel the same way? Sakura smirked. 'I am going to have to find out,' she though as she looked around her bar. She noticed most of the regular costumers but Gaara wasn't there. Sakura walked up to Jessica, who was working at the counter, and smiled

"Hey, Jessie, is Gaara here?" Jessica shook her head

"No, ma'am. Haven't seen him here all day." Jessica giggled.

Sakura frowned, thinking about where he could be, when she heard the bell for the door chime. Sakura whipped around a big grin on her face when she saw the red head walk in. Sakura nearly melted when he smiled at her. She immediately ran to him, but before she could touch him, she felt the darkness sucking her back in.

A black vortex opened up and sucked in the bar along with Sakura.

"NOOO!!!" she shrieked and watched as she got further away from Gaara. Into a nothingness worse than she could ever imagine.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Gaara had just barely stepped out of the shower when his cell phone rang.  
He wrapped a town around his waist and walked into the kitchen and went to grab his phone off of the counter.

"Hello?" he asked nonchalantly.

"Gaara? It's Allan"

"Allan, is something wrong?"

"You might want to get here as fast as you can." Alan's voice sounded strained

"Why? What happened?" Gaara started to panic a little. Something wasn't right.

"They're losing her..." Alan's voice trailed off.

"WHAT!?" Gaara questioned loudly. He couldn't believe Alan.

"Sakura's dying!" With that Alan hung up.

Gaara was in shock. As if on auto pilot, he got dressed quickly, grabbed his keys, and drove to the hospital so fast. _I'm just waiting to get pulled over._

------------

**A/N: hey guys I decided I am going to push myself until I finish this story!!!!**

**UPDATES EVERY MONDAY AND FRIDAY ,**

**Makes the beginning of your week a little Brighter and the end of your week so much more rewarding J **

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! **


	10. In the clear?

**Chapter 10**

When Gaara walked into the hospital, he saw Alan pacing up and down the hallway. Jessica was right there with him.

"Alan!"

Alan's head snapped around.

"Gaara!" Alan walked up to him quickly, Jessica right behind him.

"How is she? " Gaara asked.

"Still alive at the moment," Alan said solemnly.

The three walked back to the window where they watched as the doctors and nurses tried desperately to try and save Sakura's life. Then they witnessed something that made Gaara's heart stop for a second. Sakura flat-lined.

Gaara felt his world crumble at that.

Had this one girl really affected him that much? He didn't even know that much about her. Her favorite color, her favorite place, her favorite band… And yet he fell for her.

He fell for Sakura hard.

After almost ten minutes of worry, the doctors finally got Sakura's heart to restart. Alan and Jessica relaxed. The worst was over. Everyone celebrated slightly with the news of Sakura's stability and that her ride from here on out was going to be smooth sailing. They celebrated with a nice cup of dark coffee and some much need energy drinks and candy bars.

~ After a few days things feel back into place. Gaara had gone back to school. Alan and Jessica had gone back to helping with the plans to rebuild the bar. Sakura was stable and the doctors told them that she was going to wake up any day.

There was just one thing that everyone had begun to overlook. Sasuke had still escaped and wasn't ready to lose like that. He had already spent the week that Sakura had been in the hospital planning things to do to her. Everything from burning her apartment and not caring who got hurt to sneaking into the hospital as a visitor and unplugging her machines before anyone could save her.

'_If only her pesky neighbors Naruto and Hinata weren't checking in on her apartment every few hours. I'd burn that entire building to the ground. I'd laugh when she wakes up and finds her entire house is gone, her possessions, everything! Shed' be so surprised, but I wouldn't stop at that. When she's alone, I'd make her mine, like the slut she is, before killing her and laughing as her blood poured out. I would bathe in the precious crimson liquid" _Sasuke laughed. He once again looked out from the hotel he was staying at. It was right under their noses. Markson hotel was located right across the street from the hospital. He watched people go in and out all day long.

'_Maybe I could take that girl... Jessica. I could torture her until Sakura woke up and slowly lead that pink haired twit here. Send her body parts as parting gifts until she finally gets all the clues and comes here to find her head!' _

"BRILLIANT IDEA!" Sasuke's laughter filled the room and slowly seeped into the halls.

Sasuke grabbed the nearest piece of paper and started sketching out ideas. Within a few hours, the piles were getting higher. The stacks of plans that could possibly work and the crumpled balls of plans that would take way too much effort and risk, not to mention getting a lot of attention drawn to himself.

Sasuke set his pen down and looked over the sketch and notes he had taken on them.

"Perfect." He breathed in deep, and without missing a beat, folded the paper, shoved in into his pocket, and left to get started on his genius plan.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the short chapter but don't worry! I have a plan and will be back on Monday!**

**SEE YOU GUYS THEN!**

**P.S. THANKS TO MY WONDERFUL EDITOR/BETA Madame Emi!**

**Please READ and REVIEW**

**From Madame Emi:**** I couldn't resist writing a note to this wonderful author's note. Cafana is my best friend and a pretty amazing person in real life. But she fails at grammar and spelling, and she's aware of it. I love being her editor because it gives me some of the best laughs ever. We laugh over her typos together. I will never, ever forget last chapter's famous typo taken out, "He wrapped a town around his waist…" XD Loved it. **

**I'll end this note by saying: I don't have an FF, and I don't know if Cafana mentioned it. Madame Emi is my FictionPress account. I'm going to do some shameless advertising and say: Go look at my story! Yes, story, because I only have one. XD **

**-From Cafana's personal grammar nazi, Madame Emi**


	11. Stolen

Chapter 11

Jessica was on her way home. She had just finished walking over to the bar to see how the construction was going, since she didn't live too far away from it.

"Ugh! Where did I put that stupid phone of mine?" Jessica dug through her purse. She swore things would continuously get sucked up by the black abyss that was her purse. Suddenly a shadow covered the light she was using to dig through her purse. Since she was walking she didn't think anything about it. Maybe she had gone behind a tree or something. Without warning, a sharp pain coursed through her skull and she saw black. Jessica's limp body fell to the ground. Sasuke quickly grabbed her body and slung her over his right shoulder before climbing into the black van he had waiting for him.

Jessica woke a few hours later. She looked around, her head throbbing. She found out she was bound with her hands behind her back and her feet to the legs of the chair she was sitting on. Jessica tried to speak but her voice was muffled by the gag in her mouth. Laughter filled the room. All of the blood in Jessica's body ran cold. She knew that voice. She would never forget it, not after the countless days he had spent at the bar. The countless times she had served his friends and him.

_'Sasuke.'_

The ebony haired man stepped forward, a large smirk plastered across his face.

"Hello, Jessica, dear. Long time no see." His voice clearly held amusement.

Sasuke could see the fear in her eyes. It just fueled him, making his little game more fun.

"Mason, you ready for some fun?" Sasuke said with a smirk. A man stepped out from the shadows.

"I am always ready, Sasuke. You know that," the large man said with a smirk. Jessica struggled knowing immediately what was going to happen. She didn't want to do this.

"Oh, poor Jessica. You're not going to be able to escape. Sakura's going to pay for rejecting me, even if it means through her friends. She cares too much for people, so the best way to get to her is through the people she loves." Sasuke laughed and untied Jessica's feet. As soon as her feet were free, Jessica struggled, her brown hair covering her face and her feet flailing about.

"Ah, a feisty one. Who knew?" Sasuke grabbed Jessica's hair and threw her to the ground. When Jessica hit the cold hard floor, she felt her shoulder snap out of place. She screamed behind the gag. The muffled scream fueled Sasuke's twisted plan and made him more eager to continue. Mason moved closer. Jessica was in a daze pain from her shoulder. The fogginess from the large bump on her head still hadn't cleared up all the way yet.

Sasuke grabbed Jessica and shredded her clothes. Mason stepped forward stripping off his pants and boxers. Sasuke threw Jessica to him.

"Have fun," he said with a smirk.

Jessica's eyes widened impossibly more and she screamed as mason grabbed her and thrust into her. She felt her insides tear. Mason just laughed as he watched blood trickle from between her legs. Then after repetitively raping her, he smacked her to the ground, beating her till blood was pouring from her nose and mouth.

Jessica just wanted to die. She could feel the broken bones and her entire body hurt. She took a deep breath and slowly was consumed by the blackness. Sasuke smirked at her defeat.

"Thank you, Mason." Sasuke left the room. He grabbed a piece of paper and wrote on it. He quickly walked over to the hospital and gave it to a nurse to deliver it to Sakura's room.

~*~*~*~

Alan was waiting for Jessica to return when a nurse handed him a piece of paper. He looked at it and his blood ran cold.

_Missing something?_

_-Sasuke_

* * *

**A/N: **_**BIG, HUGE, GINORMOUS,**__** THANK YOU TO **__**MADAME EMI **_**FOR SPEED EDITING THIS BECAUSE I WAITED TILL THE LAST MINUTE.**

**ALSO A HUGE THANK YOU TO ALL YOU WHO REVIEWED LOVE YOU GUYS!!!!!**

**please ****READ**** and ****REVIEW**

**see you friday.**


	12. Memories

**Chapter 12**

Alan stared at the note for the longest time. Many thoughts were going through his head. Thoughts of all the things Sasuke could have done scared him. When Alan finally regained the ability to move, he pulled his phone out of his pocket and dialed Gaara's number.

"Hey, Gaara. It's Alan. Please come to the hospital. I got a note and I have a really bad feeling about it."

------

The blackness that had consumed Jessica showed her memories from what she felt was a far-away life. The memories, one by one, invaded her mind, starting from the time she first met Sakura.

_High school was hard. Jessica had definitely learned that. Moving to a new school halfway through the year had not made it any easier. Jessie had not been her usual self since moving to Konoha. Back in Suna, she had been a bright, happy, normal, teenage girl that went to the mall and spent times with friends, partying. However, her parents had gotten the bright idea to have the family move. She and her older brother had been forced to switch schools._

_Keeping her head down in the hall, Jessica did her best to get to her next class. Because she didn't look up, she didn't see the pink haired girl walking down the hallway reading. Next thing Jessica knew was she that had collided with someone and both of their belonging ended up in one big pile of school supplies._

"_OH! I am sooooo sorry," the pink haired girl said, sorting her belongings and Jessica's belongings. Jessica was shocked that someone was actually kind at this school. All day, she had seen nothing but annoying ,violent, hormone-raging, crazy-ass students. She hated the way they acted, like the guys standing by the bathrooms near the quad smoking pot and no one saying anything about it._

_Jessica hadn't realized she was staring off into space until the pink haired girl waved her hand in front of her face._

"_Hellooooo? Anybody there? I didn't give you brain damage when I ran into you, did I?"_

_Jessica looked up and shook her head, causing both the pink haired girl and herself to burst into a fit of laughter._

"_Hi," the pink haired girl said between her fits of laughter "I'm Sakura...What's your name?" She reached out her hand to help Jessica off the ground._

"_I am Jessica Almarta," she told Sakura, gladly taking the help she offered._

"_So, Jessica, what grade are you in?" Sakura asked, picking up the last of her things and a few off Jessica's things off the floor._

"_Ahh… Junior. What about yourself?"_

"_SAME! Woot! You're new right?" Sakura asked, her excitement displayed clearly in her jade eyes._

"_Yes-"_

"_YAY! I FIGURED YOU WERE! I hadn't seen you before, but sometimes it takes me a while to notice things. I am so happy to meet you! Maybe we can be friends! I don't have a whole lot of friends here. I think the ones I do have will think you're nice. Do you sit with anyone at lunch? You should sit with me and the gang. They're really cool. There's Na-"_

_Sakura was cut off by the loud laughter that came from Jessica._

"_Wow. Sakura, are you aware that you talk at, like, a million miles a second when you're excited?" Jessica continued laughing, and after a few seconds Sakura joined in._

"_I've heard that," she laughed, pushing her pink hair out of her eyes._

"_Well, we should get to class. Meet me at the tree in the courtyard," Sakura told Jessica, who just nodded before they parted ways and went to class._

_In only a matter of weeks, Jessica and Sakura had become best friends. As the months passed by, they became more like sisters._

_After senior year, when they both graduated, Jessica had decided she was going to go to college. She had the grades. She just wasn't sure where to go, and after she talked to Sakura, who had decided to go to bar tending school because of the fact her father owned a pub downtown called the Blue Dragon, Jessica decided taking over the family business was the best way to go._

_Jessica and Sakura ended up buying an apartment together. They were roommates and best-friends throughout all four years of their college training. Jessica took up going to bar tending school as well as working as a waitress._

_Jessica was working at a restaurant called The Breakfast Alley, which at the time was run by no other than Alan. He soon became friends with Sakura, and after the death of Sakura's father, Sakura, Jessica, and Alan took over the Blue Dragon. From then on, the Blue Dragon boomed with business. Sakura and Jessica stayed great friends, and once they were both well off, Sakura moved out and went back to school._

All these things were running through Jessica's slowed-down mind. All the things that she and Sakura had done together, that she had desperately wanted to tell Alan that she loved him, and she had from the time he hired her at 19, that they were meant to be together because he was only a year older than her and was the boss of his own company when they had met. Jessica had to admit she was scared of losing all of this.

She knew she was dying. She could feel her body giving out, but that didn't mean she was dying without a fight. Jessica tried desperately to move her arms and feel something other than the thick blackness that surrounded her, but nothing worked. She started to see white, and hope welled up inside her body.

---------

Gaara drove to the hospital. He was a bit shocked from the call he had received from Alan, and was even more nervous with the fact Alan said he was concerned. But he didn't tell Gaara exactly about what. All he said was that he had gotten a note that made him worry.

Gaara pulled his sleek black car into a parking spot and quickly made it through the rows of cars to the _Konoha General Hospital_ entrance. When Gaara found him, Alan was pacing about in Sakura's room.

"Alan, what's the problem?" Gaara asked. He quickly glanced over at Sakura, then at the man in front of him.

"Read this," Alan told Gaara before handing the note over."Sasuke's got Jessica."

He looked up at Gaara.

"What should we do? Call the police?" Gaara asked. his eyes still on the note

"No. Sasuke will expect that. We need to figure out a way to get her back," Alan stated firmly.

Gaara nodded and looked up at Alan, who was seething.

"Sasuke has crossed the line. When I find him… If he hurt her, he's a dead man." Alan hissed, the look in his eyes deadly.

------

Sasuke looked out of the window of the old apartment he had set up his headquarters in. Ironically enough, it was across the street, and with the high powered telescope he had bought, he had set it up so that he was looking straight into the window of Sakura's hospital room. Sasuke saw that Alan was infuriated and was currently talking with Gaara. Sasuke's smirk widened.

"Come on, men. You're going to have to play my little game." Sasuke burst into laughter. He wanted to see their faces when they got frustrated because they couldn't find their friend.

Sasuke stepped away from the telescope and walked towards one of the back rooms to see how his brown haired ex-friend was doing.

* * *

**Cafana989: hey guys sorry for the long wait! Things have been so busy but now they have slowed down a bit and there are only 41 more days left of school so I hope to keep the steady updates...cant promise anything though, but I SHALL TRY!**

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW.**

**Note from Madam Emi: Nothing like a little J-pop music to get you through having misplaced the first draft of editing and having to do a second one~ This was a fail day for me. Hahaha… You heard Cafana. READ AND REVIEW!**


	13. The package

-1**Chapter 13**

In the 6 days that had passed since Alan and Gaara had gotten the note Sakura had woken up

Gaara as carefully as one could informed her of the situation which caused Sakura to spiral into a semi-depression at the absence of her "sister".

She hoped desperately and prayed to what ever entity was out that that her best friend would come home safe.

Sakura spent most of her day staring out of the window, all the doctors said was that her body was still to injured for her to be released which left her pretty bored most of the time.

That was until Monday of her third week in the hospital.

The usually nurse Natsu (**A/N: Summer**) walked in with a box.

"Hello Sakura, you have a package." The nurse handed Sakura the small brown package.

"Thank you" Sakura said with a small smile before looking down at the box. She frowned when she noticed no return address.

"Did it say who it was from?" Sakura asked glancing up at the nurse.

"No it didn't" the nurse said with a frown.

"I would have asked but I didn't think about it." The nurse replied Sakura just waved her off.

"its fine." Sakura told her and after a few moments the nurse finally nodded and left about the same time as Alan and Gaara had come back from eating lunch.

"Hey Sakura what's that?" Alan asked while still munching on a piece of food.

"well Alan I don't know because I haven opened it yet now have I?" Sakura asked, Alan just rolled his eyes and continued to eat.

"as sarcastic as ever unfortunately" Sakura just glared at her friend before turning to the brown duck taped package in her hand.

"I wonder who sent it or what it is?" Sakura asked more to herself than anyone.

"well if you open it Sakura then we could all find out and live better" Alan mocked her which got him pelted in the forehead by a stale roll that was left over from Sakura's lunch.

Sakura slipped her fingernails under the duck tape and pulled it off before opening the package slowly trying to annoy Alan which worked quiet well.

"DEAR GOD SAKURA HURRY UP" Alan complained Sakura and Gaara both laughed and soon Sakura dived right into the box and was confused at first by seen nothing but packing peanuts however when she stuck her hand into the box and pulled out a black bag she was curious Sakura opened the bag and dumped the contents over the packing peanuts out spilled ten human fingers and ten human toes. Curiosity turned into shock as Sakura Gaara and ala stared at the bloody appendages.

"those aren't?…." Alan started but trailed off.

"they are…" Sakura comment in shock

"Human body parts" Gaara finished what was on everyone's mind. Sakura looked around and soon found a letter when she opened it up out fell a picture. Sakura slowly picked up the picture her hands shaking and what she saw made her stomach churn before she ran into the bathroom and emptied her stomach

Gaara and Alan reached for the picture and when they looked at it Alan took off down the hallway to clean out his stomach as well in the picture was a bruised beaten and half alive Jessica with her fingers and toes gone and blood pooling around her on the concrete floor at the bottom of the Polaroid was a neatly scrawled note.

'_isn't she beautiful?'_

_-Love Sasuke_

**----------**

**Cafana989: Hey guys sorry for the short chapter I ran out of time but I'd rather post a short chapter than none at all, this story has already ran longer than I thought it would…I was only expecting 15 chapters HOWEVER I am no where near finished so please bare it with me and be patient **

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**


	14. TwIsTeD GaMeS

**Chapter 14**

Jessica was barely holding on at this point. The pain of her fingers and toes being cut off had been enough to make her pass out.

Sasuke walked into the room.

"Well, my beauty, I am sure they have gotten the message and are 'sick' with 'worry'," he told her, his voice holding onto the arrogant tone that was always there, and always had been for as long as she could remember.

Jessica merely whimpered at his statement. _What more could this bastard do?_ She had been raped and beaten, had her fingers and toes cut off, but before she could die from blood loss, a man would come in and stitch her up. Making her feel as if she had just barely missed the express train to the cold, hard, but bitter sweet freedom called death.

Sasuke watched Jessica. The dark purple and blue bruises that littered her body were beautiful. He loved seeing her like this, especially knowing that Jessica's pain would get back at Sakura for everything she had done to him, though he had to admit he was beginning to forget why he was even doing this. Lately it had all been about the game, the chase. Would they find him? He smiled a sadistic smile, thinking of all the worry, mental pain, and stress he could inflict on Sakura and her friends with this one girl that lay on the floor, broken and beaten.

Jessica looked up at the raven-haired man. The fake sadistic smile that crossed his face made her heart twist in agony. She now knew he was going to drag this out. She would not feel the sweetness of death or even by some small chance be rescued for a while. Sasuke's new obsession was not only getting back at Sakura now, but playing a game where he called the shots.

No, not some simple board game either. Jessica had unwillingly stepped into the mind of a psychotic revengeful man whose mind was like an endless maze. In all the time she had known Sasuke, one thing she had come to learn was he wasn't as simple as he appeared to be. His mind was complex, mischievous, and he was a very sadistic and masochistic being.

Sasuke stared at Jessica for a long while, the gears in his head turning idea after idea, plot after plots of what he could do to this girl. How he could show everyone that his name was Sasuke and he meant business?

"Oh, princess, what should we do with you?" Sasuke asked thoughtfully taking long strides over to Jessica's limp body. He was watching her as much as she was watching him. Sasuke reached down to bring a pale cold finger across Jessica's cheek. The girl flinched and Sasuke smirked.

"Princess, you don't have to be afraid. I will try and make this as fun as possible," he told her a wide grin displayed on his face. Sasuke's mind started spinning with ideas. He stood up straight and walked over to a desk where a notebook and pen were laying. Sasuke sat down at the desk and began to scribble out ideas.

A half an hour later, Sasuke was set to put his next plan into action. He grabbed the knife that was laying on the edge of the desk then made his way over to Jessica. He laughed as he severed her hands and feet from her body, the sharp blade easily slicing through her soft flesh. Liquid life poured from the gaping wounds as Sasuke took the severed body parts and wrapped them up before sticking them into a freezer to be persevered before sending them.

Sasuke watched as Jessica passed out from pain, exhaustion, and probably malnutrition. A grin once again crossed his face. Sasuke simply pushed a button on the desk and walked out, waiting for one of his minions to patch Jessica up and clean the room.

**Cafana989: RAWR everyone I am back! Sorry its taken so long school has been piling up since there is only 3 weeks till summer so I have been trying to make up all the grades that have been low for a while good news is its only my math class with low grades.**

**Also honestly I am not that violent I just felt like making Sasuke crazy**

**ALSO THANK YOU TO YOU REVIEWS (I felt like finally doing one of these)~**

Black-Blue Moonlight Neko

Twisted Musalih

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**


	15. The Finding

**Chapter 15**

It was as if someone had hit pause. The room was at a standstill. Nobody moved until a nurse came in to check up on Sakura.

"Hello, Sakura, time for your che-" The tall woman let out a scream and security came running down the hall immediately. It was as if the proverbial play button had been hit. Everything sped up. Sakura, Gaara, and Allen were all ushered from the room. The police and crime scene investigators were all brought in. Allen was in a state of shock. He had left the picture behind as directed and was sitting in the waiting room of the hospital while they were all being interviewed. Sakura seemed to be in a similar state but was "awake" enough to answer the questions the police were asking.

000000000000000000000000

Sasuke looked at the dead body of the once kind and beautiful Jessica Mason. She had slipped away from his game when he wasn't paying attention. And that infuriated him.

"Now what am I going to do without a fun player in my games?" Sasuke frowned and looked around the small apartment room, disappointed at his surroundings. Sasuke looked down at the body of Jessica, then got to work. He heaved her body up over his shoulder and let her cold body slump onto the table all of his work was on.

"Now for some more games." Sasuke went to work, skillfully removing body parts, laughing as blood splattered the white walls and his face. He carelessly chucked the body parts into a clear container that would go into the small fridge he would lead investigators to. They would find her decapitated corpse and be in shock. By that time he would be gone and everyone would know that Sasuke was a force to be reckoned with. Once Sasuke was done with his _task,_he cleaned everything. Sasuke wiped down every surface of the apartment and packed up all the things that he had.

"Time to move." He spoke with a wicked grin on his face. Sasuke was ready to give the police one crazy goose chase. Sasuke pulled on a pair of black leather gloves to prevent finger prints being on anything else. He then picked up his briefcase and walked out of the room after turning the lights out.

Clues that had been gathered by a special crime scene team had managed to pin-point the place where Sasuke had taken the picture of Jessica. The police pulled up to a set of low end apartments across from the hospital. The Alpha team went in first followed by Team Bravo coming around the back. Both teams traveled up the stairs and to an apartment on the last floor of the building. The police slid along the walls quietly. When they heard no noise, they burst into the room.

"This is the police!" With those words twenty or so police officers flooded the room, though only one brown haired man noticed the large white fridge positioned into the middle of the room.

"Kakashi, you better look at this." A tall silver haired man turned toward the fridge and the man.

"A fridge? Kiba, are you really thinking about food at a time like this?" one of the other officers called out.

Kiba shook his head. Kakashi approached the fridge with caution. It wasn't until then that anybody noticed the stench of death that filled the apartment. The apartment smelled like rotting meat, like someone had taken raw hamburger and left it outside in the heat for a week. (A/N: my history teacher says that is the closest comparison he could think of for the smell) Kakashi noticed the small puddle of brown blood that had pooled at the bottom of the fridge. He pulled open the fridge and was frozen in horror at what was in front of him. Several other gasps could be heard around the room. On the top shelf of the fridge was the victim, Jessica Nakamora. Her decapitated head was laying on the shelf, eyes gouged out and mouth wide open with her tongue cut out. Flies instantly were sent into a frenzy attacked the human head as soon as the door was opened.

"Someone get this to evidence and alert the friends and family," Kakashi called his command voice in place.

Sakura and Gaara stuck around. After questioning they went to the police station and waited for any word on whether Jessica was still alive, or if their friend was now a cold lifeless corpse.

"Sakura Haruno? Gaara Sabaku?" Sakura stood and as did Gaara. All the _excitement_ from the last few hours was taking its toll on the pair.

"Hello. I am Shino with the Konoha criminal investigation department and I have some news about Jessica Nakamora. We found her body," he stated.

Sakura let out a sob. Gaara immediately held her and watched as the officer disappeared down the hall. That's how the next few hours were spent until Sakura finally fell asleep from exhaustion. Gaara didn't really feel sad. He hadn't known Jessica that well, but he decided to stay with Sakura and help her. Gaara carried her to his car and took her home. He was shocked that no one looked at him weird when he walked through Sakura's apartment building lobby with Sakura in his arms. Gaara took her up to the apartment and found the spare key Sakura kept. He then opened the door and placed Sakura in her bedroom. Gaara was pleased to see that the maids he had hired were able to get the blood stain out of Sakura's carpet, so that at least she wouldn't have a constant reminder of the way Sasuke decided to get revenge.

After Gaara sat there for a while, he was shocked to see all of her college work that was spread out across her table. She had obviously been keeping up with all the work, even though she was missing some of the lectures. He hadn't really bothered to catch up. He knew he was going to fail his classes and have to pay for them again. Gaara honestly wanted all the drama of late to just go away. He actually missed going to school and going to bars, but now he found himself infatuated with this pinkette and had inadvertently got caught up into all the drama that came with her. As of yet he, still wasn't sure if it was worth it or not.

Gaara figured he would call Allen and let him know what was happening. After reaching Allen's voice mail, Gaara went to Sakura's couch and fell asleep.

0000000000000000000

Sasuke was pretty amused. The small cameras he had set up around the room had served their purpose well. He had seen the police walk in and he laughed at them.

"Simple minded fools!" he yelled joyously at the screen and continued to watch the officers find Jessica's head. He was a little disappointed that no one had screamed. Sasuke laughed and slipped his letter to the Konoha police in the mail.

"Let's see what happens when they get this," Sasuke said with a smirk before heading back to the house that was his new base.

The one thing Sasuke hadn't counted on was the fact that all letters got a stamp on them from where they were sent from before being delivered. His plans were foolproof until he sent the letter that could potentially lead the police straight to him.

**Cafana989:**_I am sorry that this took so long I have been busy with getting one of my books published (I will put the link in my profile) as well as I also got writers block but was able to use pen and paper to work it out, Until next time__[which hopefully wont be too long XD] also I know I am weird the fact that I mixed Japanese names in with English ones, I was to lazy to think of Japanese names and when I started this story I hadn't learned Japanese yet but now I know a lot more so just deal with it XD also I am sorry I have gotten off of the romance genre but I will bring romance back I promise!_

**The one who likes to keep switching her name**_**:**____I think I was known as Madame Emi, right? XD Yeah, I think we can stick with Emi. I can't remember my own name! –le gasp- Anyways, I'm just as glad as you that Cafana is back to writing. I kinda missed editing. Plus, now that she's back to writing, I can get an excuse for not visiting Wonderland. Let's hope my baka continues to write._


	16. The Final Chapter

**Cafana989/Kirstin:**I am sorry that I have been so lazy with this story and that is has been months, I plan to have the rest of the story done so that I can cross it off my list instead of dragging it out of the almost 2 to 3 years that I have already drug it out.

* * *

Edit: it's done.

It only took a mater of days for the letter to reach the Konoha police force.

Kakashi as head of the force was the one to receive it.

_Now that you have seen my power shall I step up the game?_

_I am thinking that I have a lovely spot on the wall for Sakura Haruno's head._

_If she would have just continued on the path we were going none of this would have happened, be a dear and make sure that she knows it's her fault and that if I have to I will pick every one of her friends off until I have her._

_-Sasuke._

Kakashi looked at the letter and sighed that was the last thing he needed was to try and protect Ms. Haruno and all her friends because she had a psychopath after her.

Sakura was still in a state of shock in the few days following the discovery of Jessica. She missed her friend and she felt like she was being crushed because her friends continuously were in and out making sure that she was okay.

Sakura walked over to her counter and noticed a letter in semi familiar handwriting. She opened it and pulled out the crinkled paper inside.

_'HAVING FUN YET?'_

Sakura stood there shaking in anger. She turned and grabbed her purse. She knew this had to end and she couldn't just stand by and watch as someone else go hurt.  
Sakura grabbed her keys and left the apartment making her way down the stairs as fast as she could. She looked down at her watch and knew she had to hurry. Just then her phone buzzed.

She peered down at the text.

'Be there in 5'

-Gaara

Over the past few weeks Gaara and Sakura had become pretty close, he had been comforting her and still attending college class and giving her the assignments to help her pass her courses where he could. Sakura had developed a large crush on the crimson haired man and she knew he felt something similar that's why she knew that if she was still here when he arrived she would never make it out of there. Sakura flew out the doors seaming into her car wrenching the door open and jamming the keys in the ignition before buckling herself into the seat and slamming down on the accelerator. It wasn't long after that, that Sakura pulled up to the armory store. Sakura walked in as calmly as possible her phone buzzed and she looked down at the caller ID

'Gaara'

Flashed on the screen before Sakura hit the ignore button approaching the counter.

Gaara was a bit concerned she wasn't answering his call and she usually did. He shrugged it off maybe she had it on silent or something.

He pulled into the parking lot of Sakura's apartment complex and made his way to her apartment when he reached the door he noticed it was slightly open. Gaara walked inside and looked around.

"Sakura?" he called. All her heard were the echoes of the empty apartment.

Sakura left the store as calm as she entered it now packing a 9mm handgun. Sakura slipped into her car and took a few deep breaths. Now all she had to do was find Sasuke. Sakura pulled the letter out of where she had put it in her coat pocket as she rushed out the door. She looked over the letter and saw nothing. Sakura's disappointment lasted only a moment when the letter fell off her lap the envelope landing face up. Sakura stared at it. The answer to her problem was staring her right in the face. Picked up the envelope and stared wide eyed at the return address. Sakura looked up to her GPS and punched in the address.

'It couldn't be that easy' she thought to herself before following the GPS.

It was.

In a few minuets Sakura pulled a block away from a building over by the hospital.

Sakura snuck up to the house and observed what was going on. The blind for the first floor were all open and she could see nothing in the house.

She found the door locked but managed to find a spare key.

'seriously a spare key?' she asked herself slipping in 9mm in front of her. She stopped and the house was quiet.

Gaara started to panic, he placed calls to his sister, brother and Allen and no one knew where Sakura was.

Gaara though of ways he could find her.

His thought jogged his memory to when Sakura and Allen were talking; he had taken her cell and installed a tracker on it so he could find her. (A/N: My mom has done this to me, I know its possible.) he texted her phone a code he created and it sent him her longitude and latitude in a matter of seconds. He plugged them into his phones' GPS before leaving to his car.

Sakura made her way quickly and quietly up the stairs. Approaching the landing she heard voices.

"What do you mean the letters had return address!" A male voice growled.

"That's how you write letters." A gruff voice defended. A growl was let out and the a crash followed by a loud thud was heard. During this Sakura had made her way down the hall, taking this as her chance she burst forth into the room and shot the first thing in her way.

Gaara pulled up to the house in time to hear gun shots. Her had seen Sakura's Suv parked and was already on the phone giving directions to the police. Gaara took off towards the house.

"I hope to God that Sakura's all right, of Sasuke has hurt her I will make his death painful." Gaara growled.

Sakura stood in shock her eyes wide as she looked to Sasuke who was on the floor eyes wide clutching his shoulder. Sakura lowered the weapon a bit Sasuke jumped up and attacked her; she wrestled with Sasuke shot fired and bullets flying everywhere but all Sakura was worried about was killing this sick bastard who had destroyed her bar, killed her friends and made her life a living effing hell because she was in love with Gaara.

Sakura froze. Had she just admitted she loved Gaara? Sasuke used Sakura's pause to take the upper hand and wrench the gun from her hand and shoving the barrel in her face. Saukra looked down the Barrel of the gun, her heart beat faster and she knew she was in trouble. When she had lost all hope Gaara burst through the door taking merely seconds to analyze the situation and tackling Sasuke to the ground.

Gaara and Sasuke wrestled before a shot was fired and all went silent. Sasuke's body went limp and Gaara pulled away soaked in Sasuke's blood. Gaara's eyes focoused on Sasuke's form before shifiting over to Sakura. He ran to her and picked her up.

"I am so glad your safe!" he said sounding relieved.

Sakura pulled away from Gaara who looked a little confused before Sakura pulled Gaara into a mind blowing kiss.

The sound of a throat clearing echoed throughout the room. Gaara pulled away and looked to the chief of police who was analyzing the situation.

"Great more paper work." He muttered before signaling people to come in.

Gaara and Sakura were ushered to the paramedics that were standing by.

6 month later.

Sakura stood at the counter of her new rebuilt bar.

"Don't you think it's not good for you to be here?" Allen asked.

"I'm not drinking the stuff." Sakura defended.

"I am not defending you from Gaara then, I spoke my concern." Allen said looking at the diamond ring on Sakura's left hand.

It was at that time the above mentioned redhead entered the bar.

"Sakura, We talked about this." Gaara scolded.

"It's still my business." Sakura stated.

Gaarawalked over to her and wrapped his arms around her.

"And it's _our__child_ you're carrying, lets go home." Sakura sighed and smiled kissing Gaara lightly.

"If you insist. Please take care of the place Allen." Allen smiled.

"I will."

With that Gaara and Sakura excited the place that started it all.

**Cafana****end****note:**I hope it ended all right with everyone. Feel free to leave comments or questions.

:)


End file.
